Unbreak My Heart
by Dark-lighter0405
Summary: Sequel! It's been a year after graduation, and aside from occasional visits, Harry doesn't see much of Draco. Suddenly, Draco contacts Harry with important news!
1. Prior Engagements

**A/N: Ok, this is the sequel's first chapter. So please...be...kind? Read and Review...and Don't Hate me.**

Chapter 1

"Prior Engagements"

Harry got up from his favorite chair in his new house, and put his book down on the mahogany coffee table, where a steaming cup of hot chocolate sat. He picked up the cup and walked over to the window. The brilliance of the day had worn down to a dull gray. It reminded him of a lesser example of Draco's eye color, almost as if it were trying to be like him, but still it failed to be just as magnificent.

Draco…it had been a while since Harry had seen him…in fact the last time they had seen each other in person was graduation day for Hogwarts seventh years.

flash Back

"Hey Harry. Isn't this great? I'm sorry I couldn't walk with you down the aisle, but we have to walk with our own houses, you understand right?"

(See over the last few months before graduation, they had become very good friends, and Harry had always told himself that this was good enough.)

"Yeah Draco, I understand. So how does it feel? To be a new graduate and all?" Harry jested.

"Well you tell me, you're one to you git." Draco retorted, with a slight punch in the arm.

"I don't know," Harry said turning serious "It's kind of scary knowing that, this is it…no more Hogwarts, or houses, or afternoon classes and weekend trips to hogsmead. I am going to miss it…so have you though about what your going to do now that school's out?" Harry said, trying to change the subject, just because he was rambling on like an idiot.

"No, but I am taking a year off, to just figure myself out, you know how hard that is." Draco replied, his humor coming out again.

"Yeah, and where do you suppose that will take you?" Harry asked, curiously.

"I am going to let it take me where ever it leads." He said. Then Professor McGonagall came over to take a picture of them together in front of the school. Even though he loved, and still loves, her today, he never really got over that, since he never found Draco after that moment.

end Flashback

Today was the first day ever since then that Harry was going to see Draco. They were to have lunch in the local café, by Barnes & Nobles. When Draco called, they exchanged their greetings, and new things that were going on in their lives, and then, Draco said he had something really important to tell Harry that couldn't be done over the phone. It had only been about a year after graduation, and something major was happening to Draco already?

No matter what it was, Harry had to promise himself, that he would be understanding, even if it was something like he murdered someone…and needed a place to hide out…no Harry was getting way ahead of himself. He knew Draco would never ever do anything like that, and besides, he sounded too cheery on the phone for that.

So with an open mind, and a happy heart, he set out for the café in his best clothing, and it was only a couple of blocks away so he walked. He arrived a bit early so he went ahead and ordered his usual drink, a double mocha cappuccino with extra whip cream, and a chocolate chip cookie to go with it. He began reading his book again, to pass the time to wait, but just as soon as he flipped to the correct page, he looked up to see Draco standing in front of him.

They both laughed and Harry stood up and put his book down.

"Harry, you never told me you were a book worm!" Draco laughed out, "which reminds me, how is old Hermione anyway?" As they let go of the embrace Harry just chuckled to himself.

"She's fine, and she works hard juggling between a mother and a serious journalist for the Daily Prophet." Harry said. Draco opened his mouth to ask another question but Harry answered it first. "Ron's ok, he's happy with his position as minister of magic, and he even offered me a job there." Harry said.

Draco laughed again, "Well looks like we still got our old touch." and then silence ensued.

"So," Harry said, wanting to break the silence, "I heard from someone that you have something really important to tell me."

"Yeah, I do you old joker."

Just then, at Draco's signal, the waiter that had served him his coffee and cookie, and had been serving it for the past year that he lived near this small hidden wizarding community, came over to their table and took a seat next to Draco.

"Hello, Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you. Draco told me all about you, and I just had to meet you." He said with his hand extended. Harry looked at it, and then to Draco, and then back to the hand. Reluctantly, he put out his own hand and plastered on a fake smile.

"Hi."

"Well anyway," the waiter went on "My name is Sam. I'm sure that we'll get to talk another time, but right now, my shift isn't over, and my boss isn't paying me to sit here and talk." With that final note, he leaned over and kissed Draco, and got up to go get some new guests orders. Draco laughed, and then his face turned a slight pink color. It was a minute before Harry could compose himself…he couldn't let Draco see that he was hurt…their relationship was in the past, and even though he had hoped Draco had come to tell him otherwise, he knew it was a long shot.

"Well, I guess the rumors aren't true, it isn't above a Malfoy to blush. Wait till Professor McGonagall hears about this." Harry joked.

"Yeah, but I have dirt on you too, remember? It isn't above a Potter to date a Malfoy." Draco joked back. Harry choked on his mocha. Then Draco sort of realized what was going on.

"Oh." he said.

"No, No. That's not it, I had a piece of that cookie stuck in my throat." Harry replied, and then cleared his throat and unbuttoned the top part of his collar for the added effect.

Draco sighed, color returning to his face. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions… I was just nervous about how you would take things that's all."

"Draco, please, I'm happy for you." Harry said and smiled.

"Well actually that's not the big part of it…you see we're engaged."

**A/N: DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! I hate being hated. So, just review, and keep with the story, it wouldn't have the main characters as Harry and Draco for nothing, so please keep that in mind. love you all!**

**-Dark**


	2. Shocked

A/N: Second Chapter. Enjoy everyone. Love you all. REVIEW PLEASE!

Chapter 2

"Shocked"

Draco and I sat in silence for most of the rest of the conversation I was there for. I was so shocked and hurt. I didn't want to admit at the time that I was hurt…but it did hurt. It hurt to see that Draco had found true happiness and that he had only had a few dates here or there. The ultimate commitment, and Draco was taking it. The only problem was, it was with the wrong person. He should be that person. He should be the one announcing to his friends, that he and Draco were getting engaged. No, Harry had to be happy now. He was the one who ended the whole thing a year and a half ago. It was his turn to hurt now, and he knew, that this was his just desert.

Harry went over to his bed and picked up the book he was reading earlier, when an owl came through the open window, that cool breezy night. Harry bent over the bed to take the letter and he fed the owl a piece of his cookie, a bedtime snack that he had neglected. He flipped over the letter and it had the Malfoy family crest on it.

_Dear Harry, _

_Oh, I hope you aren't upset. I know this is sudden, and it just seemed so quiet at the table after Sam had left. I was wondering if there was anything I could do, or if there was anything wrong. Please, write me back._

_Draco Malfoy_

He looked at the letter and read, then reread it over again. Was it that obvious that he still had feelings for Draco? Disgusted with the truth he through the letter distastefully on the floor, and continued reading until he fell asleep to his own dreamland, where things as complicated as this, didn't exist.

(a/n: Italics are now Harry's dreams)

_It was a quiet afternoon at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry was walking alongside the lake, and the light breeze blew through his unruly hair. Suddenly. "Hey Babe." said Draco and he pulled Harry back into a deep kiss. They walked on holding hands. Then they went inside, because it started to storm. They went to Draco's prefect room, and he sat playing with Draco's hair. Then suddenly 'dream Harry' realized what was happening. He had been given a second chance to erase the engagement, the break-up, all his pain. He leaned down to Draco and kissed him all the way up from the neck, onto his mouth. Draco, he mouthed. I will never leave you, you mean everything to me. I love you. Slowly Draco turned around and looked with a half-hearted smile. Harry he said, pulling away. Where is this going._

BRIIIIIIINNNNGGG

Harry shut off his alarm clock. He sat up and rubbed sleep away from his eyes. What just happened…now he remembered. His dream flooded through his memory banks once more. What does it mean though? Does it mean that…If I didn't do it, then he would have? How would I know that though? Does it mean that…I am meant to be alone? I don't know. At that precise moment an owl dropped in the window, this time, it was Hedwig. "Hedwig, you old bird" Harry said affectionately feeding the bird crumbs from last night's cookie. The bird nipped at him affectionately back. Then he stuck out his leg, and Harry took the letter attached. There was no crest on it so he knew this time, that he had escaped Malfoy and his little assumptions, no matter how right they were. He tore open the letter recognizing the writing at once.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hi how are you? Have a steady job yet? You really should Harry. I don't know what's …anyway, I just wanted to see how you were doing, Draco called us and told us about telling you about his engagement to Sam. How are you? Anyway, I wanted to formally invite you to stay at the Burrow. Mom and Dad…I mean Mr. and Mrs. Weasely the first, are out of town and Ron and I thought you could use it. _

_Hermione_

Her penmanship was still the same, neat and precise lettering he had always known it to be. And there it was again! The Assumption that he was doing so horribly because he just possibly could not be happy for Draco. He hated how well people knew him. Oh, he knows it sounds horrible, but he didn't really mean it as a derogatory thing. He sighed and picked up some handy parchment and a quill with ink, and began to write back to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am looking for employment and think I will just go ahead and accept Ron's offer on a job. But just temporarily! Anyway, thank you for your concern, but I would much rather you come back here, then me go to the Burrow. Love you as always, and say hello _

_to Ron for me. Thank you very much. _

_Harry_

He put his post on Hedwig's leg and then sent it out to the burrow. Moments after it flew out, Harry heard a familiar 'poof' sound coming from the living room...where the fireplace was located. He cursed himself for the millionth time for not getting his home disconected from the floo network, when the old owners sold him this place.

"Hello?" Harry called, crossing into the room.

"Harry! How are you? I just got your letter, and I won't take any of that rubbish about you wanting us to come! The Burrow is plenty big enough for all of us, and we insist that you come." Hermione said, frighteningly sounding alot like Ron's mom.

"Hermione, I would love to, but I have some business to attend to." He said.

All it took was one frightening from Hermione he came through the floo. He went first, so that Hermione knew he would come.

Burrow

"Harry, Hermione!" Ron greeted them as they came through the fireplace. "You're just in time for dinner. Come on, to the dinner table!"

"Guys, really, I must go back to my place, I was..." Harry began, but was cut off.

"Was what Harry? Searching for a job? I don't think so, now you just..." but it was Harry's turn to cut her off.

"JUST WHAT? SIT DOWN? BE IN A CHEERY MOOD JUST FOR YOU GUYS? HOW? HOW IS IT EVERYTIME I LOVE SOMEONE MY HEART GETS RIPPED OUT AND TORN TO PIECES RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME? FORGET IT! Just...forget it." Harry yelled out, as tears streamed down his face.

"Harry..." Hermione tried to begin, gently.

"No, I'm leaving...Ron, Hermione...Thank you, but I must go now" he said as he wiped more tears from his eyes. With that, he turned, grabbed some floo powder, and went home.

Hermione called a few hours later, to see if Harry made it ok.

"It's alright 'mione" Harry said, recalling her childhood name "I'm just a little shocked."

A/N: Ok, so that was the second chapter. Hope you liked it. Now I am going to work on unheard voices...WoW Two chapters in one day. You guys are in for a treat! Please keep the review choo choo running. Thank you!

Dark


	3. A feeling I buried in you

**A/N: Well, here we are for another exciting chapter of Unbreak my heart. Now, I am just starting to write this chapter, so I haven't decided if I want to be nice and let this chapter come out earlier than sunday (my regular time of update) or be mean, and release it on sunday. Well, I'm not that mean, so as soon as I complete it you'll know. **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, that's it.**

**Warning: Contains slash.**

**Review corner: **

**Lilcrazedgurl191: **I am glad you enjoyed the chapter.

**RayneWolf: **Reviews like that, just make me want to write more! so Thank you!

**Fefs Malfoy: **I love that I can make people feel a connection to the story, to where they react as strongly! Thank you for your devotion!

**Aisling-Siobhan: **I am trying very Hard to get back in your good graces. Thanks for the reveiw!

**SLNS: **Oh slns. What can I say? This will be a d/h fic though. (Wouldn't have put it like that otherwise) Thanks for the review! keep in touch!

**magicalbrat: **I luv your review. Keep reviewing for me! Thank you!

_**Well folks, that's all. Keep reviewing! Thank you for your time everyone. **_

**Chapter 3**

**"A feeling I buried in you"**

Harry sat up in bed the next morning, eyes tired from crying the night before. He checked his clock, only a minute before the alarm would go off. He shut it off before it ever had the chance of sounding. Morning always was one of his favorite times. Well, after he had gotten himself awake. He always charmed his windows to make it look like it would remain cloudy all day at first, then the sun would slowly peak out around noon times. Harry loved going to his kitchen, getting himself his favorite over-enlarged mug, and filling it with hot chocolate, then he would go to the window or sit at his bar-style counter top and look out of the window and think. Reflect. He almost thought the better of it, what with recent events on which he did not want to reflect, but he wouldn't allow Draco to ruin this too.

His thoughts gathered about where he was going to work at the ministry, Ron and Hermione...and as much as he wanted to avoid it...Draco. Harry closed his eyes, as all the times he said he loved him, or the times he kissed him, and bid him good morning affectionatly, came flooding back to him.

'Why did I have to end it? ' Harry thought to himself.

Then, the thoughts of Draco's boyfriend, and he sat down as he thought: 'Well Draco's perfect little boyfriend can just rot in hell.'

' Soon to be fiancee' Harry reminded himself.

He sat there thinking about all those various things, when a tapping sound started coming from the window. You know, before the news of Draco's engagment, Harry never used to get so many owls.

"Alright, Alright, you wretched owls," Harry yelled, frighteningly reminding himself of Uncle Vernon. He opened his window, and Draco's house owl flew in. "I have no food for you, I'm sorry."

The owl flew out of the window again, much disliking the fact that Harry had not fed him. Harry walked over to his favorite overstuffed chair thinking about how far away Draco and his boyfriend lived, and then he plopped down and broke the seal.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I cordially invide you to attend dinner with me and my fiancee, Sam. Please respond soon. Thank you._

_Draco _

Harry read the letter, once, and then flopped back on the chair and groaned. He didn't want to be rude, and he didn't want to go. Suddenly his mind flashed "HERMIONE" she would know what to do. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote, and just as he was about to send hedwig out, the fireplace sounded with a ' Poof ' and Hermione's voice rang out.

"Harry?" it sounded sweetly.

Harry sighed, "Hermione, I'm not even dressed in anything but my pajaymas!"

"Oh come now Harry, we're best friends, we're like family. I don't mind." she replied still as sweetly.

"Well can I at least take a shower?" Harry asked.

"Yes of course, and I'll whip up some breakfast."

"Herm, you don't--"

"Harry, just get in the shower, don't bother with such nonsense, it's not a big deal." She cut him off.

Harry stripped (a/n: if only) and got into his master bathroom shower. He turned the knob labeled 'hot' all the way on, and the 'cold' one only a little bit. He loved hot showers, the feeling of the water coursing down his back and through his hair. He got done, and took out a towel he just recently washed. After getting dressed in his favorite pair of dark blue wash jeans, and baby blue tee, he went out into the kitchen.

"Sit." Hermione said. Harry thought nothing of it and just sat.

"So, I know why I was going to ask you over, but I doubt you are here just to cook me breakfast." Harry said

"Well, Harry. Ron and I got a letter from Draco just before I floo-ed over here." Hermione stated.

"Oh yeah?" Harry replied, already figuring what the letter was about.

"Harry," she said, turning to face him. "Ron and I decided not to go. We wanted you to know, you have our full support."

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that. I decided that I'm going to go. I have to offer him _my_ support." he replied. In his thoughts he added: 'As much as I don't want to.'

_**Later that evening**_

"Hi!" Harry said in his most cheerful voice, as Draco opened his cherrywood door, to a huge house.

"Hey there, Stranger! I wasn't sure you'd come! I was so worried, especially since Hermione and Ron said they weren't going to be able to make it."

"Well I'm here!" Harry replied, handing draco a present wrapped in bright red shimmering wrapping paper, and cradling a bottle of wine in the other hand.

"Come on in! You look great!" he said, as he took the present and wine and looked over Harry, who was dressed in tight dark-wash jeans, and a green sweater. "Dinner is set up in the dining room, and Sam will keep you company as I set the rest of it up."

"Thanks." Harry said, and his mind and stomach was churning over the thought of being alone with Sam.

Harry walked into the lusch dining room. It had double french doors. When you walked in, there was cherry wood dining room table that ran most of the length of the room. China was set out on three places, and empty wine glasses sat waiting to be filled. The wallpaper was a light cream to add a natural light to it, and the floor was wood, with a large emerald green carpet, quite like Harry's eyes. Sam sat at the right of the end of the table, waiting patiently and smiling.

"Hi, you must be Harry." Sam said and got up, while extending his hand.

"Hi. I am." He replied, trying not to sound cold, and took his hand.

"Listen Harry. I know about you and Draco's past." Sam said, in a tone entirely not as friendly as before. "I just wanted to let you know, that I will not tolerate any 'funny business' from you. We are happy, and we'll stay that way."

"Hey guys! Dinner is served!" Draco appeared smiling from the doorway. Food was magically trailing behind him, and setting themselves in perfect arrangement on the table.

Harry smiled and looked at Sam. At the end of his seventh year, dumbledore had trained Harry a little in telepathy. So he sent Sam a little message, knowing that Sam wouldn't be able to send one back: '' Bring it on ''

It was after dinner, and Sam was in bed. Harry sat in the living room, where the furniture was all vanilla bean colored, and overstuffed. He was waiting while Draco said goodnight to Sam. Harry looked around, and sipped his white wine, which he had refilled for the third time after dinner.

"Ok, Harry. Now, we can talk." Draco said, coming down the swirling steps from upstairs, that reminded him much of a nicer version of Dumbledore's office steps.

"Yeah. You have a very nice house." Harry replied, keeping the topic neutral.

"Harry..." Draco tried to begin.

"Draco, don't." Harry said.

"I just...I wonder...if you hadn't, or if I hadn't had been...then we..." Draco tried again.

Music played as silence ensued.

_Somethin in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself_

_Makes me wanna lose myself--in your arms._

_There's somethin in your voice, Makes my heart beat fast_

_hope this feeling lasts, rest of my life_

_If you knew, how much this moment means to me_

_and how long, I've waited for your touch_

_and if you knew how happy you were making me,_

_I never thought I would love anyone so much_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me,_

_it feels like I'm all the way back, where I come from._

_it feels like I'm all the way back, where I belong._

Tears welled in Harry's eyes. "Then you wouldn't have this, and you wouldn't be sharing it with someone as special as with Sam."

Harry couldn't do it. He couldn't fight Sam, and break apart their engagement, because he didn't want to ruin sam's life, as much as he had ruined his own. No, if draco wanted him, he would have to make the moves, and some part of Harry knew that he would never.

"Goodnight, Draco."

A/N: **Don't Hate me! Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for the lateness of this chapter, and the one I'm bout to post for unheard voices. I was on vacation this weekend, and i couldn't get the chapters out. But, there is still the sunday deadline. So don't worry. Love you all, READ AND REVIEW! LOVE YOU!**

**-Dark**


	4. Outrage and Tea

**A/N: Now, for those of you who don't read my other story, or haven't gotten to it yet, I just wanted to inform you that I was on fourth of july family related business when I missed the sunday deadline. On top of that, my dad practically hauled my bum over to my sister's college so we could register her classes, and I am very lucky to be typing this right now as it is, but still, even though none of it is my fault, I feel horrible that I missed deadline. I am now going to try and make it up to you guys by putting out more than one chapter in the event of missing the Sunday Deadline. So, really it all works in your favors! YAY! For now though, enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, that's it.**

**Warning: Contains Slash.**

**REVIEWS: **

DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH

**Chapter 4**

**"Outrage and Tea"**

Moody and depressed, Harry used a spell to make his broom appear from home, and mounted it to ride home. He needed that feeling of absolute freedom and careless thinking, that only flying could bring him, and after so many years at least that had not changed. He kicked off violently from the ground, and the instant he did he felt a cool rush of air blow in his face. The ride home was uneventful...unlike his life recently.

He touched down on the ground, and sulking he went up to his door and unlocked it. Usually he would be proud that he had achieved such a beautiful house, taking into consideration that he drifted between jobs and never got a huge paycheck from anyone, but still the wizard that sold him the house gave him a generous price. Now though, looking up at it seemed to be a reminder that though it was big it only housed one person and not the two that it should have. If he hadn't been to preocuppied with such thoughts, Harry would have noticed the light on in his kitchen. As soon as he opened the door, he was bomarded with questions, by Hermione.

"Harry! So glad you're back, how'd it go?" She asked enthused about it, but then she looked down at her watch and frowned. "It's still early...I would have thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong didn't you?" Harry snapped, and grabbed himself a mocha frappuchino from the fridge.

"Yeah...but why? What--" Hermione began again.

"What happened?" He finished for her. "He brought up the subject of what would have happened had I not ended our relationship like I had. Originally I planned on fighting Sam to the very fiber of my being to get Draco back...but I just couldn't ruin his life, and make it like mine...I'd be a home-wrecker. So I told him, that if I hadn't ended it, he wouldn't have such a great relationship, and then I left. He's going to have to call the shots Hermione. Him who will have to make the move."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Hermione asked, very outraged.

"I said that--"

"I HEARD YOU! BUT HARRY! HOW COULD YOU GIVE UP AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Hermione screamed.

Harry looked down at his mocha and began to try and talk.

_SMACK_

He grabbed his cheek, nurturing it where pain seared, as the sound of Hermione's hand making contact with his skin resounded through the room.

" OW! What the bloody hell was that for?" He asked indignified.

"_That_" Hermione emphasized, "Was for not taking the opportunity to tell him you still had feelings for him, and this" _SMACK! _"Is for backing off of Sam and not claiming what's yours rightfully."

Harry was saved from saying something that he probably would most likely regret later, by Draco's family owl once again swooping in and perching in front of Harry, his leg extended. He began to reach out, but Hermione was too quick and snatched it from the owl's leg, and fed the owl a grape from a nearby bowl of fruit. It hooted contentedly and left as Hermione opened the letter addressed to Harry.

Hermione looked it over and cracked a smile. Then put it in her Purse.

"Well" Harry said, impatiently. "What did _MY _mail, you know the one addressed to _ME _say?"

"That was an invitation to play tennis and/or enjoy tea afterwards. He said you can bring a guest Harry. So, Here's what we are going to do. Tomorrow I, who is an excellent tennis player will most defiantly challenge Sam to a tennis match, while you kindly invite Draco in to have some tea. The match is at his place tomorrow at noon, and the dress is casual. This will be your chance Harry. Bounce Back, and fight. In the mean time, I have to get home, Ron is waiting for me." She moved to get up and as an afterthought she added "And Harry, Draco isn't going to want you if you don't have a job...not to mention if you want to keep your house, so Ron and I compiled a list of jobs that we are each able to offer you. Please consider them carefully, and give us a response by tomorrow evening. Bye Harry, see you tomorrow."

With an annoying _'POOF' _sound she left through the floo network, and left him at the kitchen table, still cradling his cheek. He then went to his bedroom and plopped down to go to bed. This was around the time his inner child kept him awake thinking about different things, but tonight all he could think about was this evenings events, and that moment in Draco's house seemed ages ago. With that Harry turned over, and thought to himself, _"Damn you Draco Malfoy...Damn you and your hospitality." _

_**The Next Afternoon**_

"Hermione, are you sure this polo looks right?" Harry asked for about the hundredth time that day since they left Harry's house. He just finished tucking in the white polo in the car, and felt that he should just wear his jeans and a t-shirt...after all the invitation did say casual.

"For the hundredth time Harry, yes!" Hermione laughed, reassuring him that he had made the right decision. "I know about these tennis things, and you look great, even I would date you if it weren't for the fact that I were married." She couldn't help but laugh again, as she intentionally had left out that Harry was gay.

"Oh yeah" Harry laughed jokingly. "I would just be all over you then Hermione...Please let me take you into my arms while we enjoy whispering sweet little nothings into eachother's ears."

"No, Harry, seriously, You look good, and Draco would--"

"I would what?" Draco said smiling as he opened the door. "Hermione, always a pleasure." He said kissing her on the cheek. "Harry, I am so glad you decided to come!" -He greeted warmly, and took Harry into his arms. His voice dropped to a whisper in Harry's ear. "I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have--"

"Me too Draco," Harry said as he pulled away as if Draco had said nothing at all. Draco had no idea what pleasurable shivers he just sent down Harry's spine, and Harry knew that if Draco did that again he would have to maul him in a rage of passionate kisses.

"Come in, please!" Draco stated pleasantly acting just like Harry did, and not showing it if he was startled by Harry's abrupt interruption.

They entered the lavish house and found Sam sitting in his tennis gear, flipping idly through a home living magazine.

"Oh, hello there!" Sam said with fake pleasant-ness and a fake smile plastered all over his face. He extended his hand to Hermione, and then nodded at Harry. He then proceeded to stand next to Draco and put his arm around his waist, with a smug smirk replacing the smile, when Harry was looking.

Just at that moment though, Draco sort of writhed uncomfortably, out of Sam's arms. Harry smiled as he thought to himself : _"Ding! Red Flag for a bad relationship." _

"So, Sam" Hermione pressed on, initiating the first part of the plan. "I hear you're a hell of a tennis player!"

"Well I--"

"I bet I could beat you though."

"Hey, I hardly think--"

"Come on I challenge you."

"But--" and before Sam could try to object, Hermione whisked him out onto the court in the backyard.

"So." Harry began as well, initiating his part of their plan.

"Yeah...do you want something to start on tea then?" Draco asked.

"Sure." Harry replied calmly, but inside his stomach was doing flips.

They had gathered together their tea, and some crumpets to eat, and then watched the two play tennis. Hermione was really good, and Harry knew she could keep him busy.

"Harry...I wanted to apologize.." Draco began.

"No, that's ok...You know, truth be told, I wonder that same thing all the time myself." Harry stated.

"You...you do?" he asked suprised.

"I wonder..why I ended it...and then how I could ever go on without you living this way...but then, I see Sam and how smug he is that he has you, and you seem content to play the role of Mrs. Dumbbitch fiancee for him. I know I still love you...but I also know that it's too late." Harry said. He shuddered as he saw Draco flinch, and pain pass through his eyes.

"Harry...If I could redo some things--"

"But you can't" Harry interrupted, more rudely than he intended.

"Well, I can at least try to reconcile them damn it!" Draco stated firmly, and threw his fist on the table, shaking it's contents.

"I know. But you're getting married, I don't think that counts as trying to reconcile me." Harry said, just as bluntly.

"Ok...but I can't just drop everything and leave Sam..." Draco suddenly stopped before he said something.

"Go on." Harry urged. "You meant to say, leave sam and hurt him like I did to you."

"Well.."

"Yes, I thought so...and now I'm getting what I deserve...a slap in the face because you're getting married." Harry said.

"I don't know what you want me to do Harry."

"I understand that you moved on...but..with this guy? Draco, he's nothing like your type, he--" It was Draco's turn to interrupt.

"How do you know what my type is?" He replied coldly. As if to say _'You may have dated me, but we weren't good for each other...at all.' _

"Draco...I'm only trying to make light of that which is dark right now...I'm in the dark about why these things happened to you. You don't talk to me that often and then POOF a year or so later you decide to pop back into my life and tell me that you're engaged?"

"I WAS HAPPY! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE HAPPY HARRY!" Draco screamed as he got up and walked to the window, facing away from Harry.

"Oh yeah...real happy." Harry said quietly.

"Harry, how was it that I was supposed to sense that you still had feelings for me." Draco asked, utterly confused.

"You couldn't I guess..but after you brought that up last night..."

"OK! I admit it, I have feelings for you still...But now YOU have to admit that you made a mistake...By the way, you ended it rather in a silly way." said Draco.

"Alright, then I will admit I made a mistake...only after realizing it now. And What do you mean I ended it in a silly way?" He asked indignantly.

"Well, you expected me to want to marry and have children...but Harry, I was younger then, I didn't know what I wanted, and we are not all alike in that aspect, I was so stunned when you left that I just sat there and cried a lot...thinking about how I just let the best thing I ever had walk out of the door because of what I didn't think about before, like marriage and children."

"Then why didn't you come after me?" Harry asked quietly again.

"Because you were running away from me." Draco replied.

**A/N: my original intent was not to end it there...but seeming as it sounded like a good line to end with, I did. Anyway more coming soon! Love you all.**

**-Dark.**


	5. Loneliness and Drinks

**A/N: Alright, now isn't this good? I'm starting to be able to keep the deadline. Anyway, this one is going to be a great one I hope. So, here you go. Love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, that's it.**

**Warning: contains slash**

**REVIEWS:**

**bloodyXsilverXrose: **thank you so much for your kind words. It means alot to mean...keep reviewing!

**ThatGirlInBlack: **I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the great review!

**Spideria: **Thank you so much. I am happy that you enjoy my stories, and keep up the reviews! Thanks!

**Fefyssssss: **I always love your reviews. So thank you!

_**Well that's it folks, for now anyway. So, please, more reviews. Thank you!**_

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

**Chapter 5**

**"Loneliness and Drinks"**

Harry and Hermione left that afternoon, and they had accomplished something believe it or not. They found out that Draco still has feelings for Harry...the problem is obviously that he is engaged. One thing that plagued Harry was that if Draco still had feelings for him...why had he gotten engaged? It didn't matter now. Harry didn't know where he was going to go next in his plans to get Draco and he didn't really want to think about it. Hermione had kicked Sam's ass at tennis, and he had to be put immediatly to bed with a wine cooler. At least they got that out of things as well. So now the thing was not to make Draco cheat on Sam, but to make him realize how much better Harry is than Sam.

As soon as Harry opened the door to his house, he couldn't get out of the way fast enough as Hermione rushed in to plop on the couch. See, she kicked Sam's ass, but the game had kicked her's. So now they were relaxing on Harry's couch drinking their various drinks.

"Well Harry." Hermione started "Have you picked one of the ocupations ron and I put together for you?"

"I think so." Harry replied, biting his lip. He was going to try and ask for a job he wanted to do since Hogwarts.

"Well what is it then?" she asked half tired, and half irritated.

"Hermione, could you ask Ron to get me a job as an auror?"

"Oh Harry!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I had no idea you still wanted to do that! You'll need some training up a bit of course, but I'm sure we can fit you in!"

"Yeah, thanks Herm. I think it would be a great way to take my mind off things you know?"

"Yes I do know. But forget that, I think I'll go home and ask Ron to make the necessary arrangments. You just stay here and rest. Ok?"

"Yeah Hermione I'll do that. Thanks."

"No problem Harry...you always know that if you need anything we'll always be there to help you." She said and smiled sweetly.

Harry went into his bedroom and leaned against the frame right beside his door, and waited.

_**POOF**_

Just like that he knew she had gone. He was alone again, alone enough to mull over what happened that afternoon.

_Draco said he still had feelings for me. Should I bother getting my hopes up? Does it matter, because I'll try anyway. _Harry thought to himself, and cradled his cheek in memory of Hermione's strong full-force slaps across the face.

_What if I could make this work? It would be wonderful to be in love with Draco again, and not just on the sidelines, praying to be noticed. Anyway...he's engaged. I'm not...as a matter of fact...I'm young...single...hot...what if..._

With that Harry got off his bed and went over to his closet. He flipped the switch on the walk-in closet, and made to look around. Harry had a lot of nice clothes. So he picked out a red skin-tight shirt and a pair of his tightest fitting jeans, black shoes, and a black belt and changed into them. Now for the daunting task of taming his hair. Harry made his way to the bathroom and looked into the mirror at it. He made a face as he pulled out a spray bottle full of water and a brush. He wet it down really really well, and then shook it out. He was going for the tousled run away look...and he didn't miss the target. Once he knew he was too his hottest, he went out the door with his keys and a black leather jacket.

_'No more worrying about Draco, when all it seems is that he doesn't really think about me alot...his perfect boyfriend makes sure of that, no tonight, It's my turn to enjoy myself'. _He thought as he entered a gay club just on the outskirts of the wizarding community. He made his way to an empty table and sat down. It was very hard to find an empty one, since Harry had chosen a very popular club.

"Hi." A guy said from behind Harry.

He put on his best smile and turned around. "Hey there! What's up?"

"Me after looking at you." the guy said. It was a cheesy joke, but somehow Harry found it adorable. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Yeah sure." Harry said. He knew he wouldn't be recognized as this was a muggle club.

"You know, I haven't seen you around here, did you just move?" The nameless dude asked.

"No, I just have never come here before. Clubs aren't usually my thing...mr..." Harry stopped hoping for a hint.

"I'm Josh Lyol. Nice to meet _you _mr..." Josh said mocking Harry.

"Harry Pelkins" Harry lied. It wasn't necessary but it was a risk he wasn't willing to take.

"Well Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, as he extended his hand, as well as Harry's drink.

Harry took a sip. "What is this?" he asked taking another.

"Sex on the beach" he laughed.

Harry looked stunned for a moment, but he had to assume that was the name of the drink and not what the gentlemen had in mind.

"Don't like it?"

"I LOVE IT!" Harry enthusiastically exclaimed.

"Good" The guy said and smiled "because by the end of the night you're going to be so sodding trashed, it isn't funny."

"Josh dear boy," Harry smiled "I'll take your word for it."

_**Hours later**_

"WOOOOOO" Harry cried out as he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket.

"Huallo?" he slurred

"Harry?" Draco's concerned voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Yea?"

"Where are you? I hear loud music on the other end of the line." Draco asked, still concerned.

"Clubning, Dwaco. Imat a mwuggle cwubb" Harry replied, slurring.

"Which one?" Draco asked. "I'm coming,"

"HEY EVEWY WON MY FWIEND IS CALMING TO STHE CWLUB!"

"Which one!" He asked more impatient.

"It's cawed Modeshine" Harry replied, and then hung up.

When Draco arrived, Harry was on a tabletop with no shirt, and he was giving a show to anyone who would watch.

"Alright fellas, break it up." Draco yelled, as he parted through the crowd.

"DWACO!" Harry called out, and almost fell off the table, and Draco ran up and caught him.

"Hello beautiful. Let's get you home Harry." Draco said as he dragged him off the table, and grabbed his shirt and jacket.

"Hey, dude, that's my date." Josh said. "You can't leave with him."

Draco's eyes flashed, in hurt, but it was a flash that only Harry could have detected.

"You mean...--"

"Yeah, that's right, now get you're hands off him." Josh replied. "He doesn't want to be with you."

The words sank in, but Draco couldn't let it affect him. "Fuck you." he said in reply, and walked out, WITH Harry.

Once they were outside Draco took Harry into an alley partway where light was shining in, and he started the attempt of putting Harry's shirt back on.

"Dwaco." Harry said as he slumped against Draco's arms, his head coming to rest on his chest.

"Yeah Harry" Draco responded, in between the struggles of lifting Harry's arms up.

"Why aww you heal" He asked.

"Because I care." He said, and wiped some drink off of Harry's face. "And because I was worried when Hermione said she didn't know where you were."

"Not uh!" Harry said as he strained in lifting his head off Draco's chest. "If ya cared you'd have not be engaged."

"Harry, you're drunk, you don't know what you're saying." Draco rationalized.

"NO!" Harry yelled as he half-pushed Draco back. "I--I--I" He struggled as he wiped his mouth clean. "I know hat i'll doing and saying."

"Harry--"

"Dwaco, just stop." Harry said, slumping down the wall in a crouched position.

"When will it be my tuwn? When will it be my turn to love? and be loved in returwn? WHEN?"

"Harry...I..don't know what to say..." Draco said as he leaned down to comfort him.

"Just, take me home." Harry replied, coldly.

"Ok."

When they arrived at Harry's house, Draco put Harry down in his bed and covered him up after taking off his shoes, socks, and dressing him in pajamas.

"try and get some sleep ok?"

"Alwight."

"G'night Harry."

"wight dwaco."

Draco got up and turned out the lights and then left the house after locking it up. He went to his car, and got as far as to open the door, before he broke down and cried, right there in his lost-love's driveway.

**A/N: what'd you think? it took me a while to write, and I know it could be classified as filler, but I'm so dang tired right now. I went clubbing last night, so I'm dead tired. Unheard voices chapter will be out tomorrow. So, till then guys. Thanks. **

**-Dark.**

**P.S. : I would appreciate reviews, because they encourage me to write more...hint hint...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back from camp! WOO! So, here's some fic like I promised, and the regular sunday deadline should be affective by this Sunday. So, thank you all for waiting patiently, I know it probably killed most of you like it killed me to keep it from you, but here it is. Thank you, love you all.**

**-Dark**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, that's it.**

**Warning: Contains Slash!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Kia- Kawaii Princess: **Thank you so much for the compliments. I was thinking of redoing the prequel, as one of my next projects. What do you think?

**Fefysssss:** Thanks for the review, and yes I do sometimes go out to the club, and I don't go as far as Harry but I can come close ;) just kiddin, I love ya fefs and keep reviewing!

**marmalade778: **I loved this review, so thanks. Please, keep reviewing!

**Allie: **yeah...you're right...it does sound like a baby learning to talk when Harry was drunk..although some people do revert to youth when drunk, anyway thanks for the review.

**bloodyXsilverXrose: **yeah, I know, and my timing sucked on the whole going to camp thing...even though I was forced...anyway thanks for the great review!

**diamondgurl: **yeah, Allie said something along the same lines...but thanks for the review, it was wonderful. Please keep doing so!

**Sweetorchid: **Thank you so much for the encouragment, it's reviews like that, that make me want to update sooner and faster and all that, so thank you.

_**Well folks, that's about it I guess. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, because it means alot to me to see that people actually enjoy my stories. Now I wasn't sure If I liked this chapter but I'm going to post it anyway. So please read and review, thanks, love you all.**_

_**-Dark**_

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM 

**Chapter 6**

**"Hungover"**

Harry woke up with a splitting headache, one which he knew he deserved because he went and had too much to drink. When he thought of his new desk job starting today, his ache only increased. Hermione had worked hard to give him that auror job and he repays her by going ou and not telling anyone where he was going? To get drunk none the less.

He checked his clock and saw that it was noon exactly, where as his job had to be reported to by 1:00 in the afternoon. He was thankful for his internal alarm clock that had been integrated into his schedule since he was little, for it had saved him once again. He got in the shower, and turned the knob almost all the way hot, because he needed a nice treat before work.

Once Harry got out of the shower, and was changing, an owl promptly flew through the window and dropped a letter on his bed before flying out again. Hermione's pretty slanted cursive jumped from the scroll as he untied it to read the contents. He read through the letter and groaned. Grabing his wand off the bedside table he sat down on the edge of his bed and tapped his forehead, making the pain go away, and then he picked up the letter to consider it further.

Hermione wanted him to meet her and Draco after work at a pub. He let a snort escape him, and into the empty room. How typical of Draco not to have told Hermione what he'd been up to last night, otherwise the letter would have been a howler. As he left the house, he hailed a cab and decided on the way to work that he'd accept the invite but desperatly hoped it wasn't one of those sleezy bars where there was numbers written all over the bathroom walls.

After sending the cab away with a tip, he made his way slowly over to the telephone booth he had used in his school years. Like the light that flooded the compartment suddenly, his mind flooded with memories. All the way back to fifth year during his hearing, and even coming to fight in the department of ministries. Except those were the times when stupid people like fudge was minister...no now, Ron was minister and there wasn't a thing gone terribly wrong under his watch.

Before stepping out into the offices, he took a dep breath. As he walked up the halls out of the elevator that had taken him to the auror's department, he walked past several cubicles to get to the Head Auror's office. He saw some people he recognized that still worked there. Tonks was getting older but she hid it well with her powers, Kingsley wasn't as lucky though because you could see the grey in his hair. Finally, he found himself at the door of the Head auror. He knocked on the wooden frame, and stared at the Golden name plate that contained "Zeb Killingsworth" on it, until he was called inside.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Come" a voice sad, stern and commanding yet soft and tired at the same time.

"Hello sir, I'm Harry Potter and I-"

"Wish to become an auror." He finished for Harry not looking up.

"Yes, Sir." He replied, not missing a beat.

Finally, the guy Harry guessed had to be Zeb, came around the desk. "So...the famous Harry Potter wants to work for the ministry?"

"Correct" Harry replied in a steady voice.

"Do you have anyone that recommended you?" he asked boredly.

"Ron Weasley Minister of Magic, and Hermione Granger Daily Prophet Reporter."

"Well, Seems you've got a mighty powerful group of friends...Alright, I'm going to give you a temporary field commission, and if you step out of line, don't think your friends power will save you or get you special treatment, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Now, these are your work robes and badge that you will need to change into immediatly. I'll send someone to help you once you've completed that task."

"Thank you Mr. Zeb."

"Just Zeb will do thank you."

"Alright."

Once he was done changing, he headed back the way he had come, and once he was in the space with the cubicles again, Tonks and Kingsley were immediatly right beside him.

"This way Harry." Tonks said as she escorted him to a cubicle where his name was newly labeled on the outside.

"Now," said Kingsly "We'll be in our offices if you need us, and we'll be sending some work for you to complete along with instructions on how to complete it. I suspect that after your temporary commission is up and you're granted a real one, you'll be placed in the field area and not behind some desk, so don't get too cozy here. See ya Harry."

He was barely able to say a proper goodbye back before they left. He kept readjusting his name badge while waiting for kingsly to send that work. Harry had basically lost touch with anything Voldemort related, aside from his scar, and he really only applied fro Ron & Hermione's sake, because having no real formal training besides the D.A. he would have thought that he wouldn't get such a good job. Now after so little years he was returning to a world he'd tried to run away from, and one where he wasn't exactly sought out to rejoin.

A flow of air rushed into the office as a not-so-small stack of papers stacked themselves neatly on his desk, with one of those flying memos coming in after it which he suspected to be instructions for the work. By the looks of it they were all reports that needed to be summarized and sent to the proper departments. At the time the feat seemed an easy one, but as the hours wore on, that thought was erased from his mind. When, finally, the workers were being let out, he knew he would go to the pub not for the company but for the much needed drinks.

Harry was just about to floo over to Hermione's designated pub when Tonks ran up and joined him.

"Hey there!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hello Tonks, you seem pleased." Harry replied.

"Yes I am...pleased to see you! I haven't seen you since seventh year!" she said, eager to catch up.

"I know...it's just, I've been trying to stay out of the ministry's way." Harry lied.

"Till now you mean. Oh my, I'm really happy to see you again, and we're colleages! Do you want to go somewhere and catch up?" She asked hopefully.

So hopeful in fact that Harry couldn't just let her down. "Well actually I'm going to a pub with Hermione and Draco. Would you like to come?"

"Hermione! Oh now I just can't miss this opportunity!" she said as if she didn't hear that Draco was going. Harry wished now that he could be like Tonks and ignore that little fact but quite the contrary, it was all that occupied his mind.

They arrived at the Shriek Shack which was built in honor of the Marauders...a feat that took Ron nine months to convince someone it should be done. The place was by no means shabby, and only had the look of faded glory. Tonks and Harry spotted the table at which Hermione and Draco were seated and made their way there.

"Hermione! How are you?" She asked enthusiastically, pulling her into a hug.

"Uh, fine Tonks, and yourself?" Replied Hermione, trying to seem casual but it was apparent she was suprised. Harry smirked at this. Served her right. He had a feeling she knew he had wanted to be alone last night, but she still sent Draco of all people anyway.

While Tonks was busy still greeting Hermione, Draco pulled him into a hug as well. "Harry" he breathed, as if it relieved him of great pain to be next to harry.

"How's Sam?" Harry asked as he backed out of the hug and sat down, as if _reminding_ Draco he had a fiancee.

"Good." He replied reluctantly.

"So now that I've caught up with almost everyone, how are _you_ Draco? When are you and Harry going to be married? Oh come now Harry, I know about the engagement." she scolded as Harry choked on his appetizer.

"Um, Tonks" He replied still trying to find the words but found the glowing bar lights more interesting.

"Well?" she asked expectantly at everyone.

"I'm engaged, but..."

"NOT to me." Harry finished sharply for him.

"Oh." Tonks said quietly. "Sorry Harry, the last I'd heard you two were still...anyway..."

Suddenly the table became more awkward than just between Harry and Draco.

"Well." Said Hermione, a smile plastered on her face. "How's the new job Harry?"

"It's ok. I had alot to do today, even though I'm new and everything."

"Yeah well, if Zeb keeps you, you'd better get used to it." Tonks warned.

"Zeb?" Draco asked, trying to be included in the conversation.

"My boss." Harry replied. "At least for the time being."

"Oh right, the head auror at the ministry, He's ancient, my father knew him." continued Draco, helping himself to some wine.

"Hi, can I get ya'll something to eat?" a cute waiter said, immediatly reminding Harry of the day he met Sam.

"Yes, I would like some medium-well steak with fried potatoes and toast." Draco replied, handing the waiter the menu.

"Ok, and anyone else?"

"Just some Arbor Mist, Thanks." Harry answered.

"Alright your orders will be out soon." Then he left, without another word.

"Well," Tonks said, breaking the silence after a while, "I have to go to the restroom. Hermione, would you be so kind as to accompany me?"

"But--"

"Thank you so much." Tonks said and pulled her arm so they were both gone in a few moments.

"So." Draco said once they were alone. "About last night...why'd you do it?"

Harry was saved the trouble of answering by an announcement being made.

"Excuse the interruption, but Karoke starts now. Now, who'll be first? Ah yes you young man." the owner said pointing at Draco who spontaneously stood at the call for a singer. Draco squared his shoulders and walked up to the stage, holding dignity. He whispered a song into the ear of the owner, so no one else heard. Suddenly a melody from Beth Nielson Chapman's new album started playing. Harry recognized the tune at once, from his home cd collection. The song was called "Trying to love you" and Draco's beautiful voice rang out in song.

_Blew out all my plans_

_the world fell in my hands,_

_the day that I began_

_trying to love you._

_The secrets I have kept,_

_the nights I haven't slept_

_I've laughed until I've wept_

_trying to love you._

_Tryin to love you_

_no one's come as close_

_or gone so far_

_Tryin to love you,_

_I've lost and found _

_myself in who you are_

_Tryin to love you_

_So easy and so Hard_

_tryin to love you_

_I've watched myself get stuck._

_I've squandered all my luck, _

_almost given up_

_tryin to love you._

_Tryin to love you, _

_it's broke my heart and chipped away my pride_

_Tryin to love you everytime I'd see the fault line slide, _

_I've crossed the great divide_

_Tryin to love you._

_Tryin to love you,_

_I've screamed you're name,_

_slammed a thousand doors,_

_I've tread a million miles across these floors,_

_Still I could not ignore, tryin to love you._

_It's poured the best from me, for all the world to see and I will always be..._

_tryin to love you._

The crowd applauded as he stepped off stage. Including Hermione and Tonks as they re-appeared out of the bathroom. The next singer went up as Harry stared at Draco.

"You wanted to know how I felt at tea Harry, and that song, explains it."

The rest of the night passed away in a non-conversational blur until Harry finally reached home, late. He threw his keys on the table and flopped on the bed, too tired to change. He had a feeling that this would become a routine for him, just like his on-going game with Draco. That man, just confused the shit out of him. Suddenly, on impulse, Harry picked up his bedside phone and dialed Draco's number. Preferring this way, to the magical way.

"Hello." Came Draco's tired voice.

"Did you mean tonight?"

"Harry?...Yes."

"But Draco...you have a fiancee, you're getting married."

"If you were truly interested in me, then we'd talk about things, and I'd be inclined--"

"To break things off with Sam?" Harry finished. Then he sighed, thinking of all the trouble this already was. "Right now...I--"

"Don't know what you want." Draco finished. "Understandably Harry...just know that it was true what the song said tonight...I'll always be trying."

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

**A/N: Well, that's it folks. That's the chapter. I worked on it during camp, so hope it's not too horrible. Also, I tottally do not claim anything from that song, it was on Beth Nielson Chapman's cd, and I do not make money from it...so there that's my disclaimer on that. **

**Anyway, enjoy, read and review. Thanks, love you all.**

**-Dark.**


	7. Love you

**A/N: Hey guys, I think this will be the end chapter. I'll make it as long as possible, and I'm sorry it took so long but I had huge writer's block. **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, that's it.**

**Warning: Contains slash.**

**REVIEWS:**

**spideria**: love your reviews! Thanks, and keep it up!

**Fefs**: Thanks for all the nice things you are always saying to me, and thank you so much for being loyal through all this time. Please keep it up! Thanks!

**Tainted-blood3033**: hey there, thanks for the review, keep things coming.

**Sweetorchid: **To my newest friend, thanks for the review, I always love them!

_**Well folks, that seems to be it. Thank you so much for all the encouragment for all my stories so far, and keep it coming! R&R and enjoy.**_

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM 

**Chapter 7**

**"So Much for my Happy Ending"**

Harry was sitting in his bed, with his hair messed up and his cushy comforter, with one goofy smile on his face. Draco had said he'd keep on loveing him. Just thinking about the previous nights conversation made him happier still.

_**POOF**_

The sound of Hermione floo-ing in reached his ears and he laid down again, playing with his hair and making it messier.

"Harry?" Hermione called out. "Harry are you there?"

"Of course I'm here, I invited you didn't I?"

"Don't you smart mouth me Harry James Potter." She warned in a mock serious tone.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah." Was all she got in reply.

"So," Hermione said, flopping on the bed, as was a used-to-be ritual of theirs on Saturday mornings. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Draco." Harry drawled with that smile on his face.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him as he began to explain everything that happened after he'd left the bar. Harry just barely ducked a smack Hermione had intended on giving him, for he had learned to be weary of that sort of thing when the topic of conversation was Draco.

"Hermione, I know I said I didn't know what I wanted but I do know. I want him. No matter if that makes me a homewrecker or whatever. What I needed, was to know that he loved me back."

She couldn't help the little smile that played across her features at her friend. When one was in love, happiness was infectious.

"Harry, you deserve this, and we planned this...but why did you bring me here this morning again?"

"To celebrate!" he laughed out loud "To let you know that we've won!"

"Ok, dear. Well, I must be going. As much as I would love to stay and talk while being slightly distracted by a black-haired affro-puff, I gotta go to work."

"Ha, I don't have to work today." Harry said yawning, and then flopped back down with that same smile still plastered on when Hermione left.

It was a few minutes after noon, and Harry couldn't contain himself. He had to call Draco and invite him along somewhere.

"Draco?"

"Harry?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to...I don't know...get some coffee?"

"I'd love to."

"Oh and Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Not at Sam's please."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Of course, Harry was already ready to go when he had called Draco, so all he had to do was wait for him at an old favorite cafe' they'd tried once together. Harry sat down and got comfortable, because it was bound to be at least thirty minutes before he came. Then, when that half hour was up, and turned to an hour, then an hour and a half, Harry began to think that Draco wasn't coming.

Out of sheer confidence that Draco would come, he waited a total of two and a half hours. Then he began the long trudge home, where it began to rain. Once inside his apartment, Harry banged his head against the wall, hard about three times.

This couldn't be happening. Draco knew he was counted on to be there. So, with a full intention of yelling and cussing Draco out he dialed the number and waited as the ring came to his ears about three times before someone picked up.

"Hello? Draco? Where have you been you--"

"Draco's..Busy, pet. Try again."

Then the dial tone was heard, and Harry just knew that sam was up to something, and that Draco wasn't safe.

I knew it from the bottom of my heart that I had to get to Draco's. I immediately ran into my living room and grabbed some floo powder yelling, "Draco Malfoy's house." It was all he could tell the fire...he'd never flooed to Draco's. Apparently that enough, because in a second, he was on his back in Draco's living room. It was all dark because the blinds were drawn, and the lights were out. I grabbed my wand from the pocket of my jacket and slowly army-crawled along the floor.

I really should have called the order or something. But I had to rescue Draco. Something was off about everything. The lighting, Sam's voice, and Draco's unexplained absence. I stood up and dusted myself off, not seeing the point of trying to hide further since it was pitch black.

"Lumos" I whispered and I jumped away in shock as I saw Sam standing two inches away from me, with a sickly smile on his face.

"Hello, Puppet."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I yelled at him.

"Is that anyway to talk to your master Puppet?" he asked.

"I'm not your puppet. I hate you. What have you done with Draco." I yelled at him, with an angry passion filling every word.

"He's a little...Tied up right now. Water hasn't always been his favorite thing in the world."

"What--You--BASTARD!" I lunged for him and it seemed a stupid simple gesture as he just sidestepped and I fell face first onto the carpet.

"Tut, Tut, Puppet. One musn't hasten the pain. Let it...come." he said, suddenly ontop of me, humping me from behind.

"YOU SICK FUCK!" I yelled, trying to push him away. His looks are decieving, because he was very strong.

All I could hear was his moans of pleasure in my ear, and I felt sick and pale. He turned me around and forcefully kissed me. I bit him.

"Ah, puppet likes to play huh?" He unzipped his pants slowly, and then his boxers, bringing both down to his knees. "Bite me again and you die"

"Ok...SECTUMSEMPRA!" I yelled pointing my wand at his dick. He screamed in agony and grasping his groin area. He was in too much pain to do anything about it.

I used the oportunity to get away. I ran into the bathroom. The master room bathroom, where I thought it most likely he would be.

Sure enough, an unconscious Draco lay beneath the water of a filled tub, unmoving. I feared him dead if it weren't for the slight twitch of his eyes.

"Draco? Draco!" I yelled, as I pulled him up out of the water, and untied the ropes and gag. I pushed his stomach in, realeasing some water that gurgled out of his mouth. I pinched his nose and breathed him some air. And he coughed.

"Any excuse to kiss me." he said weakly and smiled up at me slowly.

At least he was still using his sense of humor. His eyes switched to a look of gratefulness to a look of hatred and terror at the same time. I looked behind me and saw sam, his pants now pulled up and a wand in hand.

"Sam..."

"Wand?" Draco stuttered out.

"You're a--"

"Wizard?" Sam asked confidently. "Stu--"

"Nox Radius." I whispered, using a defensive spell that I just learned from a book. It turned off all lumos spells within a five foot radius. I grabbed Draco and ran with him, hearing Sam's muffled curses as he said lumos once again. Draco and I hadn't gotten very far, but it was a good enough hiding spot. There was a small hole big enough for both of us in between two desks and a window right above us. There was long curtains and I pulled them over us, thinking it was effective enough until we could get out of the house.

"Oh puppet...Pet...come out come out where ever you are." He let out a small chuckle and sharply turned around where we were and yelled. "Immobulus!"

I froze where as I felt Draco tense up beside me, which I only assume meant that the spell had been meant for only me. So I could only watch as Sam dragged a petrified and unfighting Draco out of the room.

Sam must not have been very good with spells because the effect wore off after that first minute. I got up and ran in the direction he went. Suddenly a door opened and a foot extended, tripping me in my running.

"Shit" I muttered to the carpet as Sam took no time in stepping on me and then over me, running to the fireplace, I got up and ran after him. He dropped Draco and cracked me one in the jaw with his elbow. I did a complete 360 and landed on my face again, blood pouring over my face. I pretended to be knocked out, so I could tell where they were headed to, and after a moment Sam bought my act.

"The hollow" he muttered, barely able to catch it.

He and Draco vanished and after a second, I got up and followed suit, cradling my jaw. I muttered a quick healing spell, before uttering the same words that Sam had just used, moments before me.

I arrived at a dark place again. I was now wishing I had my invisibility cloak with me. I thought back to that same book that gave me the nox spell, and used a different one from there. Hermione had finally found a way to be there without actually being there. And that came from buying me books.

"Conjurus Calliperus" As I said this, I thought about the cloak in my mind. With a small and barely audible pop, it appeared in my arms. I quickly pulled it on and then whispered 'Lumos' being assured that under the cloak it wouldn't be seen.

I looked around. It was a small cave looking room. And a door sat ajar at the left end. I ventured through only one thought going through my mind. Draco.

There were a bunch of people circled around a table, and Draco was centered on it, lying down, unconscious. I wanted to blast them all to oblivion right there, but I had to know something...Why?

"Why did you bring him here so soon? The plan wasn't supposed to end for a while now. I told you, you were supposed to stay and spy on Draco for the Dark Lord until we could get to Potter."

"I'm sorry, but they were just getting a little to close to finding out." He blurted.

It was a lie. Sam must've gotten attached to his subject...he was...jealous?

"None-the-less." He continued, "I brought him here and now the Dark Lord can do as he pleases with him."

So...it was all a set-up? The waiter from the little cafe on the corner and who was Draco's fiance, really was...A death eater? My heart was torn between joy and hatred. Joy for actually having a good shot with Draco, and hatred for Sam, because he was doing this to Draco.

"Yes, but--"

The death eater never got the chance to finish his sentence as I yelled out a curse. "Larcarnum Inflamare" I yelled, suddenly two of the closest Death eaters caught fire.

SECTUMSEMPRA!" I yelled again, more and more fell dead.

By the time I yelled out a few more, only Sam and a couple of death eaters remained. "Mobilicorpus" I whispered and suddenly draco zoomed toward me and I ran out the door. I whispered a couple of healing spells as I floated him to a door on the right. I was lucky, because it was empty, and it was dark. I took him under the cloak and huddled in a corner of the room.

"Shh, it's ok Draco..I've got you."

"Harry...I'm sorry...for standing you up."

"Draco, you didn't mean to...I could never be mad at you."

"Harry...I --"

Draco stopped as he and then I noticed light flow through the room as the door opened.

_**Epilogue**_

"Draco! Come on honey, we're gonna be late!"

"I know, just one more sec, ok babe?"

Harry leaned against the door frame smiling. Today. He was getting married to one Draco Malfoy. This, this is what he wanted. This is what he dreamed of, and now he had it. There wasn't anything Harry could ever have wanted more.

Draco opened the door and smirked sexily with one hand up at the top corner of the door and one hand with fingers in his mouth, his teeth biting it.

"Drac! Not now! Come on!" I laughed as he gave me the puppy dog pout.

I leaned into him and put my arms around his waist. "The things you do to me." I whispered.

"You haven't seen the beginning." He teased. "tonight" he whispered.

I walked with him, arm in arm, just in time to hear the bells ringing and the music organ to begin playing.

"Ready?"

"Since sixth year." Draco replied.

They walked confidently down the aisle, as looks of apprasial met them. They stood at the alter as the priest said his piece. But Harry nor Draco was listening. They were lost in each other's eyes.

"I do." Harry whispered.

"I do." Draco answered.

"You may now kiss your..." the preacher stumbled at the words Draco had scrawled onto the paper. "uh..Hot lover..."

Harry snorted as he was captured into a mind-blowing kiss by Draco's lips.

Harry slipped on Draco's wedding band and took a last minute look at the inscribings.

_Since Sixth till Death, Mine forever, I love you, always._


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT

**AN:**

**HA! I AM BACK! Now, after a long and needed rest from my writings, (in which time I took to read several various long and dubious stories of others) I feel it is time I returned to my writing. I long for the pleasure of reviews from you all! Anyway. I have decided after much debate and thought, that I am going to re-write "Harry Potter and a New Love" (probably will rename it) and also, I will be MAYBE re-write "Unbreak My Heart" (maybe renaming it) to be fashioned after the re-make of hpand a new love. Also, I will not post the revised version until it is either finished, or I feel enough chapters have been written to satisfy you. On a happier note, I am starting a new treat just for you guys. Be on the lookout, coming soon!**

**The new treat, will be updated every Sunday on the Sunday. I know I'm back in school and many of you are probably looking at the screen with a smirk going "Yeah...sure...every sunday on the sunday...just like last time." But I still want to implement the deadline because I want self-discipline...and HAPPINESS for my READERS! **

**Love you,**

**-Dark**


End file.
